The present invention relates to an exhaust system for an internal combustion engine.
The following discussion of related art is provided to assist the reader in understanding the advantages of the invention, and is not to be construed as an admission that this related art is prior art to this invention.
An exhaust system is provided to release exhaust from the internal combustion engine into the outside environment in particular and is thus in flow communication with to the internal combustion engine, typically via at least one exhaust valve and/or at least one exhaust manifold. The exhaust system includes exhaust pipes and a muffler for damping sound generated by the internal combustion engine and carried onward by the exhaust.
It would be desirable and advantageous to provide an improved exhaust system for an internal combustion engine to obviate prior art shortcomings and to attain superior acoustic characteristics while yet being of compact construction.